The present invention relates to 1,2,4-triazole-3-thiols having antisecretory activity.
Many 1,2,4-triazole-3-thiols are known. For example, a class of such compounds has been tested for antiinflammatory and analgesic activity (George et al, J. Med. Chem. 14(4), 335-8 (1971)). Others have been tested for antitubercular, diuretic, natriuretic or goitrogenic activity (Yale et al, J. Med. Chem. 9(1), 42-6 (1966); Hartmann et al, Rev. soc. argentina biol. 30, 87-96; and Hoggarth et al, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 6, 454-8 (1951)). They are also known as photographic developing agents (Japanese Pat. No. 73 34, 174; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,709; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,629; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,471); metal complexing agents (German Pat. No. 2,331,220); pigments (U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,374); and additives in printing inks (German Pat. No. 2,215,474). Many such compounds have also been synthesized, (e.g., Willems et al, Bull. Soc. Chem. Belges 75 (5-6), 358-65 (1966)) and utilized as chemical intermediates (e.g., Niebch et al, Z. Naturforsch, B 27 (6), 675-82 (1972) and Jones et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 77, 1538-40 (1955)). Additionally, they are reported as having other pharmacological activities, e.g., antitumor (Hahn et al, J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 48 (3), 783-90 (1972)), radioprotectant (German Pat. No. 2,021,453), antihepatotoxic (Rauen et al, Arzneim-Forsch 23 (1a), 141-5 (1973)) and as an antidote against nitrogen mustard (German Pat. No. 2,021,453). Related structures are also known to have hypoglycemic activity (Deliwala et al, J. Med. Chem. 14 (3), 260-2 (1971)). However, this class of compounds is not known as antisecretory agents.